


Depravity

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fucked up shit
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Depravity

Danny was horrified when he found out Sarah had SOH virus. But he just couldn't bring himself to do what needed to be done to fix it. To fuck his own daughter was too much. He just couldn't. So instead he got her off by handjobs and blowjobs. But her penis was only getting bigger. 

Worried that he wasn't doing enough he got his wife to help. The first time Mary had gotten sarah to come with a simple hand job. But the day after when he tried to make Sarah come she just would not. He tried everything. Even his assume. But she just wouldn't. Eventually he decided its just be best to let Mary handle it again. He left to go get the groceries for tomorrows dinner 

When he returned to his house it was filled with the worst smell hed ever smelt. It was indescribably horrible. Concerned he called out."sarah? Mary?" No response. Danny walked up the stairs to the floor with the bathroom and his and Mary's bedroom.

On the floor from the bathroom leading to his bedroom was a trail of what looked like cum. He opened the door to his bedroom and immediately gagged. The smell was ten times stronger. And the noises. The loud squelches and moans and groans. He looked at his bed and saw his wife on there gum soaked bed with his daughter above her. Sarah had a wicked smile as she pounded the woman again and again. Danny's life was alot different after that.


End file.
